


Power to the Fallen

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: Short Stories and Poems [2]
Category: Short Story - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: Music is often the key to the soul.
Series: Short Stories and Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686589
Kudos: 1





	Power to the Fallen

Waves crash over the rocks, leaving behind white foam.

The shrill squawks of seagulls leaves a ringing in his ears.

The music begins.

A soft sonata, slow keys in a sad tone.

The waves have returned, throwing themselves onto the rocks and dancing back into the sea.

His hands fly across the keys now, _white black black white_.

The world spins and the waves fly into the air and over the rocks and to the music.

The Fallen has disappeared, gone in the swirl of blue black and white, but still the music continues.

Keys overpower the gulls, sending their shrilly into the ocean of music.

_Keep on._

_Keep on._

_Keep on._

The Fallen counties forth, the Convict, the Thief, the Soulless.

_Keep on._

_Keep on._

_Keep on._

The final note.


End file.
